Toontown: Doomed
by Rivalries
Summary: Reupload of my old story on my old account. Catrina has quite a problem in front of her hasn't she? The boss of the cogs on the loose, and she may be the reason for it.


**Yay! My first story I worked hard on, and did not quit after half an hour. Let's see how this goes!**

Catrina, a black cat, who was currently resting under the Toontown Central gazebo, was very excited about something. She was about to do her last CEO. She was 136 laff, one point below the maximum laff a toon could get. Although this was an exciting feat, she had a few concerns. She had a lot of nearly maxed friends, who when they got their final laff point, went missing, always exclaiming that Flippy (the Mayor of Toontown) needed them. Exactly what Flippy needed, she did not know. All she knew was that it was **very important.** Most of them she never saw again, except for one which she did not think about often, and wasn't going to bring **that** up at the moment. Most of the times, it had left her bewildered, surprised, and thinking that there might be a secret, which only the ones who were maxed and received Flippy's message knew about. Although the likeliness of this was very little, it did not stop Catrina wondering. Although the toons were Catrina's friends, the possibilities that she might get called to the blue dog's office were slim. Not only did she often have a laugh at other's misfortunes, she was toonupless, which meant without the help of boss rewards, like unites and SOS cards, she could not replenish a fellow toon's laff points. This, of course, caused some angry toons to yell and scream at Catrina, the poor cat. As she hyped herself up even further about this one last CEO, she quickly hurried along, while she tried to forget about Popcorn's fate.

Catrina speedily raced through the town of toons, forgetting about the teleportation access she had worked so hard to get. The path through Toontown Central to Bossbot Headquarters was not a tricky one, although it was tedious. Catrina even forgot about her whole Shticker Book, and the many toony tools she kept within that pocket of hers. As she entered the dreaded HQ, she noticed that the place was almost empty. Not that surprising to Catrina, as she was used to it being emptier than it was now, in fact, and she would have to call on some friends to help her get a Back Nine group. But for this special CEO, she didn't even need to wait that long! There were already 6 toons, waiting patiently outside the Chief Executive Office door. Catrina went and joined them, not bothering to think about how strange that was. One toon asked her if she'd like to help them with the boss battle, Catrina nodded, and she went and stood with the rest of the group. While she was waiting, she contemplated asking a friend to help them finish the group and finally get in the doors of the elevator, when, a sudden **barrage** of toons, five in number, come through the tunnel. As they got closer, Catrina saw who was leading them. Princess Cuddlesfoot.

Princess Cuddlesfoot, also known as the worst toon on earth to some, was normally not interested in fighting the cogs and more focused on causing chaos and making Toontown not the happy place it normally is. She was a pink cat, with a tall head, tall body, and the shortest legs, wearing her ToonFest shirt from 2014. Something that surprised Catrina even more was that she even had a Bossbot cog suit, for that matter. She was 110 laff, and only had level five Throw, level three Squirt, no Toon-Up, and level one Drop, Trap, Lure and Sound. She was an Anti-Uber, a type of toon that focused on getting as much laff as possible, but the lowest gags. She didn't even like doing other activities like golfing, fishing and racing for that matter! She had a level 50 Mr. Hollywood suit in the Sellbot Towers, and a Level 50 Robber Baron suit in the Cashbot Vault, both suits being maxed. That was how she had all the laff. Catrina personally had no issues with Princess Cuddlesfoot, unlike many other toons. She was very mean, demanding, and was a master at ban evasion. She had a multitude of warnings, temporary bans, but wasn't terminated yet, although she got close. The Toon Resistance strongly disliked her, and so did many Toon Troopers. Another reason for her hate was the downfall of Vibrant Valley, an old district where you could join clans, participate in many different shows, and the like. Princess Cuddlesfoot and some other toons decided to completely hate on the toons there, and the Toon Council, thinking it could solve the problem, decided to close the district. This led to many sad toons, and Princess's infamy grew. She also was a starter of many great fights, including this one.

Everyone started yelling vicious things at each other, mostly a yellow mouse called Flippenberg, but Princess Cuddlesfoot just stood to the side and watched. Catrina was more involved, blocking the elevator to any and all toons who tried to get in the door and secure a spot. It wasn't something you really wanted to be there and see. Text and thought bubbles were going every which way, and you couldn't go five seconds without hearing an Angry or Furious animation used. It seemed like the fight was almost over, when a certain pink cat decided to disrupt the almost peace. 'Hey! Toons!' Princess yelled. 'Why are we just saying things like you stink and don't be a cog when we have Speedchat Plus? We're not in the year 2006, are we?' And so the fight started again, this time being even worse. Instead of saying the toony things like the pink, obnoxious cat just exclaimed, they started using the Speedchat+'s faults to their advantage, and saying words which are too bad for this story. Glitches and bugs were also used to make this spat horrific to any toon who passed by. After half an hour or so, moderators came involved. They started sorting things out, like who said what, and by the end of it all, Flippenberg and Princess Cuddlesfoot had **at least** a year's ban. Flippenberg was almost in tears, while Princess just shrugged. The 9 remaining toons sorted out a group, leaving Super Fireball behind. As they went in the elevator, Catrina was glad that she wasn't banned.

 **Remember to read and review!**


End file.
